At the beach house
by Navalia
Summary: Simply what the title implies. Edward and Bella at the beach house, except this is a little hotter and a little dirtier and so not for the young ones.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related, even though I wish I did.

English is not my first language and I have no Beta, so all spelling; grammar and tense errors are all my own

This one shot is hot, sticky and dirty. Enjoy the read.

Edward and were lucky to have friends that owned a beach house on the West Coast and we were even luckier that said house allowed us a good amount of privacy. The kind of privacy that meant we could relax on the deck, whether it be talking, having drinks or something a little more intimately like kissing and cuddling and the odd wondering hand or two.

We had no worries about being caught. The beach was owned by a collective group of private owners and there was a fair distance between each beach house. No one saw us and we didn't see anyone else.

It was nice knowing friends in high place.

Tonight we decided to have drinks on the deck again, like we'd being doing for the past few days. It was a particularly warm evening and we quite enjoyed watching the moon glow on the surface of the ocean.

I was all tangled up in Edward's arms. He had finished his drink a long time ago and I was still happily sipping on my fruity drink. Every now and then Edward however, would try and sneak a kiss, often landing his lips against my neck just under my ear where I was especially ticklish. Every single time he did that, I'd try to scramble away, but he would hold me so tight, digging his fingers gently into my sides and just tickle me even further.

As I tried to escape his hold, his tickling caused me to spill some of my drink, which splashed against my chest, leaving a trail of cold liquid that travelled between the valley of my breasts. I sucked in a quick breath at the cold sensation and as I raised my hand to wipe away the sticky mess, Edward still and grabbed my wrist before I could touch myself.

I looked at him questioningly and his response was to simply take my glass with his free hand and place it down next to his own empty one. His emerald gaze held fast, silent and smouldering. The air shifted between us. The mood had very quickly changed from innocent and relaxed to hot and a quiet sizzling undercurrent of desire.

"I.." he started to say, his voice cracking slightly.

He cleared his throat and tried again. "I'll take care of that for you," he whispered.

He leaned forward and I met him half way in a quick heartbeat.

His lips touched mine.

"Delicious," he whispered before leaning in for another one.

My lips parted of its own accord, letting him in further. He still had my wrists in his hands, but I barely took note. I was strongly aware though of his lips on my and the heat that covered my entire body. The intensity of our kiss quickly escalated and I faintly registered the sounds of moaning. It took me a few seconds to realise that I was in fact the one that was eliciting those delicious moans.

Edward slowly lowered my hands as he kept kissing me, but as they dropped to my sides, I felt him pull away from me and I whimpered in protest. This was not the time to stop.

"It's ok baby," he said as he lowered himself right back next to me. "I'm not quite done yet."

I arched my brow in question. What was he up to?

"Get up," he tells me. His voice certain and filled with need.

I slowly uncurl my legs from under myself and gingerly stood in front of him, still wondering what he wanted. The sticky liquid between my breasts have now travelled down, having made its way under the curve of my left breast.

I stood there waiting for his next move, my purple summer dress shifting in the light summer breeze. Edward raised his hands and placed them on my hips, pulling me just a little bit closer. They travelled down my hips and thighs and just as my breathing hitched, he slid them inwards.

Slowly parting my thighs and forcing me to take a slight step to keep my balance.

I was now standing in front of him with my legs spread and the breeze that had previously only shifted my dress, was now causing a warm ache between my thighs.

As I gaze into the depths of his green orbs, Edward extends his legs so that they were now between my own. His hands that had been resting on my thighs now move upwards, so that they reached my hips. I can feel how he spreads his fingers, splaying them widely so that the tips reach around to the top of my ass. He starts pulling me towards him, forcing me to lean forward and rest my hands on his shoulders, balancing myself awkwardly. As gazed down at him now, I realised that my breasts were practically brushing against his face. Edward being the hungry man that he is, pulled me even closer and i soon realised that he simply wanted me to straddle his lap. I pulled my knees up on either side of him and slowly lowered myself down on to his lap.

I just watched him. Waiting.

Once I was completely settled, he took his hands away from my hips and ass and brought them up higher to the front of my chest. I expected him to grope them, like he always does, but instead his fingers came together and he pulled loose the ties on the front of my dress.

He took his time.

I wanted to lean forward and kiss him again. I needed to kiss him again, but at the same time I needed to see what he was going to do.

So I waited.

I waited as the dress gaped in front of me.

I waited as he pulled the sleeves down my arms and pulled the dress down till it was piled around my waist.

I waited as he brought his face to my chest, his lips touching the now warmed liquid there, still sticky and sweet.

"Told you I could help you with that," he whispered against my skin.

I could only shiver in response.

Then I felt it. His tongue finally touched my skin. He dipped his tongue in the crevice between my breasts, flattening it against my skin and slowly licked his way upwards collecting the sweet goodness off my body.

"So tasty," he whispers.

I throw back my head as he continued to lap at my chest. We haven't done anything and yet I felt that incredible heat collecting between my thighs and that delicious burn ignite in my core.

It was becoming increasingly difficult to breathe and remain coherent.

It was but minutes when I was sure I was sufficiently clean of any of my drink spilled, but that didn't stop Edward. In fact, his hands now moved again, over my shoulder and I realised that my breasts were still confined in the lacy red bra I was wearing. Edward was about to relieve me of the lacy contraption. His fingers quickly grabbed the straps and like he did my dress, he pulled them down and down, until my arms were released and my breasts were hanging free.

My nipples were pebbled in anticipation and I wanted his mouth there, but somewhere between his kisses and his tongue I seemed to have lost the ability to speak. I squeaked in my attempted to speak, but Edward knew me and knew what I wanted.

"I have to make sure it's clean everywhere," he said as he lowered his mouth to my left nipple and his fingers toyed with my right.

"Perfect," he whispered.

Edward was handling my nipple with real intent, suckling and biting and pulling. Light enough not to cause any pain, but hard enough to me think that my nipples lead a direct path to the heat in my pussy.

I protest as his mouth leaves, but I am quickly appeased as I realised he was simply about to give the other breast the same attention. I can barely hold myself together as he administrates the same treatment, but as he latches on, I start moving. A little forward and a little closer, until I start rocking myself against him.

He was hard underneath me and as much as I loved him touching me, I wanted to touch him as well. I bring my hand up between us and I start pulling at the elastic band of his swim shorts. Boy was I happy he was wearing simple swim trunks, the kind you only need to pull down. No need for buttons and drawstrings.

I awkwardly reached inside his shorts, but with his mouth still on my breast, I wasn't getting very far. Realizing my dilemma, he pulled away and pulled down my face towards his instead, giving me a little more space between us to 'handle' him as he kissed me.

I reached in his shorts again and pulled him out. He was hard and throbbing in my hand and the head was wet with a bed of pre cum collected at the tip.

Edward leaned back and just watched me.

I slowly started stroking him and every time my hand reached the head, I would swipe the palm of my hand over the head, collected the liquid and spreading it to the rest of his dick. I looked down at my own hand and the sight before me made my pussy pulse deliciously. I knew I was wet. Only Edward could do that to me. Make me so wet, so quickly.

I kept looking between us, watching as I stroked him up and down, twisting my wrist as I made my way down. Edward very quickly had a new bath of pre cum on the head and I watched as my grip on him caused even more liquid to be released.

I didn't want him to cum yet.

So I stopped.

"Fuck baby," he groaned. "please don't stop."

He watched me. Panting. Waiting.

I took my finger and collected the cum on the tip and slowly brought it to my lips. Dipping my fingers inside my mouth, I swirled the cum, savouring the salty taste and hummed in appreciation.

"That's so fucking hot," he growled as he grabbed my face, kissing me again, not at all bothered by his own taste.

Our hands were all over each other, me trying to take off his shirt and him trying to remove my panties. But I did not want to part my body from his just to remove a pair of panties, so I sat tied and kept kissing him. I didn't want to stop, instead I pulled myself upright onto my knees, towering over him slightly.

"I need you inside me baby," I whispered as I broke out kiss for a moment. "Just pull my panties aside."

Edward quickly complies and his fingers are between my legs in an instant. He pulled the hidden red lace to the side and found my hot and dripping. Ready for him.

Hi fingers dip into the wetness and soon two fingers find their way inside me and for a moment I lose myself in the sensation. For a few seconds I ride his fingers, rocking my body to and fro, but as good as that felt, I wanted his cock inside me more.

"I need YOU inside me baby," I manage to whisper.

Edward removes his fingers and smirks as me just as he puts them in his mouth, licking them clean of my juices.

"Just as tasty," he says.

"Stop teasing," I respond as I scoot a little closer to get the position right.

In no time I'm hovering right above his hard cock and his hand goes between my legs again. He holds the red lace to the side as I lowered myself on to him.

We both groan quietly at the feeling. I can feel my muscles slowly expanding to accommodate his girth and I hiss slowly as he goes deeper.

When I finally have all of him inside me, our bodies flush against each other, I can only moan at the pleasure. Everything has left me, except that moment.

We hold position for a while, slowing taking each other in, my hands cupping his face and neck. His hands on my hips, slowly nudging me enough to make me move. I can't help but kiss him again and as I do, my hips start rolling, pulling to and fro, my muscles tightening around him as if my body was never going to let him go.

It's not long before we settle in to a rhythm, my position on my knees helping me move and his hands on my hips keeping a constant flow of synchronised movement.

Our kisses have become slightly stilted as we move together. The only sounds in the night is that of the waves lapping against the rocks, our laboured breathing and the sound of our wets skin meeting and separating repeatedly.

Before long, like our kisses, our rhythm increases, becomes harder and fast. I am no long gingerly holding on to Edward and moving slowly, but am now instead wrapped tightly in his grip. His feet are planted firmly on the floor and he was using the leverage to slowly fuck me back. His body strained to move itself up and down, his hips thrusting into me deliberately.

It takes but a few more thrusts and when I feel the breeze of the evening glide over my exposed ass and thighs, I cum.

And I cum hard.

My pussy muscles grips his cock in vice like hold, not letting go. I tuck my face in to his neck and when I reach that point of no return, I bite into the skin of his shoulder and neck and silently scream my climax in to his body.

My breathing is hard and deep and he is still moving inside me. My pussy contracts one last time and that's when I feel Edward find his release.

His cum shoots inside my body, his cock pulsing with each spurt.

And when he's finally spent, Edward holds me closer, kissing the side of my head. He holds me gently, letting my body curl around his even as his dick softens inside me.

I doze away still connected to him and hear the faint sounds of the ocean around us.

So?

How was that? My first a tempt at some Twilight erotica. Not so bad I think. It's hot and sticky and I want some please.

Don't forget to review please.

I'd kinda like that


End file.
